ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Abyssea - La Theine
FORMATTING CONCERN I have a question on the individual quest/mission top listing format for the individual Abssyea and Category:Vision of Abyssea Quests.. specifically the column "Type": what seriously is useful about saying "General"? What does general mean to anyone, what does is clarify/specify? The fact of the matter is that these quests are all fame based and have increasingly higher fame requirements to receive the quests.... So why not change the obtuse/obscure/useless reference "general" and simply use fame requirements/rankings in the type column? User:Endlesspath 2:57am est 7/19/2010 It is like that for all city/nation/etc pages, the whole community would have to agree on a change before that would be done and would have to be done on all pages that are listed as such. --Icari 09:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Its fairly apparent that there is no interest the "powers that be" in resolving the current uselessness of quest type regarding the Abyssea quests. I guess format and syntax in the old routine manner is good enough for the paper shufflers. Maybe some one can cut and paste the page and put in fame ranking/requirments so we could make better use of it, and dump this current setup on the trash heap? User:Endlesspath 4:33am est July 19, 2010. This issue does not just relate to the abyssea quests, it is on all city pages as well which is why i dont support changing it here as it will look out of place. If we change it here all pages setup like this should be changed. --Icari 10:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Heaven forbid we actually want to improve anything to make it more useful; that would involve work.. so lets just keep things they way they are and just like maybe have yet another page we'd have to goto - I mean, yeah I love bouncing all over the place trying to find an answer. user:Endlesspath 5:26am est July 21, 2010. NO one agreed with you on your change, you should have waited or asked an admin before doing it. --Icari 11:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright - this relates to the Abyssea experience point building alliances (parties) and the methodology to gather "light's". My interest is in providing additional information on what "lights" the normal mobs 'drop' in exp'g there. Not all mobs drop all lights (e.g., Physical Lights (Pearlescent/Ruby)-Magical Lights(Azure/Amber)), and it would help to have some information on that. My suggestion is to either add another section to the header {Lights dropped?} or to simply modify the notes section to include symbols "pearl/ruby/azure/amber". Please refer to the 'Regular Monsters found here' section of each of the Abyssea - La Theine, Abyssea - Konschtat and Abyssea - Tahrongi pages. User:Endlesspath 4:02pm August 3, 2010 (EST) General Notes The mobs appearing in this area range from DC to IT to a lv75 player. If I understand correctly, their level adjusts based on the players (Level and Number of) killing them and the speed with which they are dispatched. Storme 18:51, July 9, 2010 (UTC) File photo removed: File photo for Tahrongi Canyon. Replaces with File photo for La Theine Plateau - a better choice than Tahrongi. --Kandu 16:03, June 23, 2010 (EDT) Tractor may be able to be cast in this zone, but it counts as a zone and will kick a player out if accepted. --Retsujo 07:30, June 28, 2010 (EST) Can someone make a table for the items obtained from chests? Or is that not necessary?--Willoflame 04:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I started one, with my findings so far. --Troi The map is partially incorrect: Conflux #5 is not where it says it is. It is on the other side of I-10, north from the Puks. --Brp 10:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) does anyone know what it means when you open a chest and it says "charter's name" emits an amber glow changed from something else dont remember what now. Also nothing came from chest no curor no items nothing but that message. ------Raubrucian *At this time, nobody is sure on the effects of the Auras gained from defeating monsters/opening chests. All that is known is that it is obtainable. My personal hypothesis is that it effects how aggressive monsters are towards you, in coordination to the ephmereal limules surrounding those particular monsters' location. For instance, Hammering Rams have a fire (amber) limule at their location. When emitting a fire aura (amber light), you may find that rams hit harder, and seem to draw closer to you and your party. It also may be an invisible self buff.--Willoflame 19:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) L-8, Worm camp is a popular camp for farming and exp. Has anyone found or recommend another location? As of now it seems to start getting crowded. Datukahotu 01:55, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :A better camp, in my opinion, would be Crapaudys at the southern encampment (conflux #6). There are two camps there sufficient for full alliances, and the frogs don't use any TP moves, nor cast any spells. They can be Aspired, too. --Kyrie 17:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Main page info Just added the nm pop table to main page to make it easier for people & bring in line with other abyssea zone pages Funsam 13:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Mobs One of the things I noticed was a fair amount of the monsters in this zone have some type of water based name. For example, the Angler Tiger. Angler referring to a type of fishing in which a fisher man uses a hook and rod to catch fish. Just something I found interesting. Zaelyx 10:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC)